


you make me smile

by wdhaydwww



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdhaydwww/pseuds/wdhaydwww
Summary: minho smiles at him, and jisung melts every timesong: stray kids - back door
Kudos: 6





	you make me smile

**Author's Note:**

> fjhdgjhsd just soft minsung  
> i'm ashamed to show this to rus fandom, so yes.....
> 
> inst wjdifusuhd

jisung is worried. another performance and another excitement. he doesn't understand why minho is doing this, why it makes him feel like a fifteen-year-old school girl in love, but whatever it is, he melts. it literally melts from his smile, like ice cream in a thirty-degree heat.

after two minutes of taking the stage, han takes a quick look around and takes a sip of water, hands the bottle to staff, and follows the others.

the guys stand in their seats, waiting for the music to start.

are cameras everywhere and a lot of people, and jisung tries not to think about it, mentally repeating the text.

the familiar music starts playing, and jisung watches hyunjin and counts the seconds before going to his seat.

the rhythmic music gives him confidence and jisung forgets everything except this moment.

han did not care about anything as long as hyunjin does not finish his part.

jisung exhales nervously, watching seungmin out of the corner of his eye, and waits.

_i’ll walk out that door to see everything i wanted_

jisung sees minho approaching, and waited again.

the guy looks at him and smiles. but this time it's different. it's like lee is happy to see him at this moment.

_i can hear the music playing on the other side of the door_

the younger tries to hold back, but it doesn't work, and he sends minho a smile in return.

felix's last line is played, and he nods and turns away. the cameras turn off and jisung steps away, trying to catch his breath.

han thinks again about the smile, the look, and doesn't understand why he deserved such an amazing lee minho.

they all head to the dressing room, and hyunjin sticks to sung and tells some stupid joke that guys laughs at.

at one point (jisung misses which one), minho appears in front of him, drags him into the car, and the two get into the back seats.

ji sticks for a couple of seconds, and then leans over to the older guy and quickly kisses him on the cheek (while no one is looking), giving him the same smile that minho gave him on stage.


End file.
